User talk:Graestan/archive
Welcome, Graestan! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 07:36, 11 August 2007 (UTC) *Hah! Good one with the galaxy map. I always knew that was the correct version of the galaxy. :P -- Riffsyphon1024 06:59, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Test Just testing out a User Signature, and your talk was the first I found. Thanks —'Wedgepwns!!' Wedgepwns!! 04:45, 28 June 2008 (UTC) [[User:Wedgepwns!!|'Wedgepwns!!']] 04:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Helpers Hey Graestan, Again, I do apologize for the mistakes I made on the main page, and not being aware of the site's policies prior to making an edit. Often times, I find myself working on more than ten different wikis in a span of a few hours, so it's easy to lose track of who has policies on what. I can't speak for the patterns or edits of my fellow Helpers, but I imagine it's the same situation, so I apologize for their actions as well. I've made a special note of Darthipedia for myself, and put the word out to the other Helpers in my group to remember this site's policies in the future. If you have anything else I can actually help with, or questions I might be able to answer, feel free to leave me a message any time. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:11, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Hey Hahahah IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 16:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) 03:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Robo-Pope article question Hey Grae, I am curious about whether you have any concrete plans for this article. I ask because there is some discussion going on about doing some utterly serious fanon articles about the TGC main cast, and I'm thinking perhaps a preemptive merge might be in order. Let me know, though. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Template:USERNAME Gotta hand it to you, you caled it years ago "Oppose" just didn't express my feelings regarding this. I know I am being kind of a troll here, but Madclaw really deserves little more than utter discouragement before we find ourselves running the next Encyclopedia Dramatica. graestan(talk) 04:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) source. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 09:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC)